


catch me in your arms when i jump

by smariee



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alcohol, Bisexual Richie Tozier, College, F/M, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Little bit of Fluff, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, bev is there, okay that is all, richie is a cocky shit, so are the rest of the losers, they're horny for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smariee/pseuds/smariee
Summary: “I got something you can sit on, babydoll.” Richie opened his legs wide, slouched in the seat.Eddie eyed him and scoffed, “I’m sure I’ll find a bigger seat somewhere far away from here.”“Let me show you how wrong you are.” Richie smirked.(In which Richie Tozier wants nothing more than to show the cute brown-haired track member the best night of his life.)
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 11
Kudos: 151





	catch me in your arms when i jump

**Author's Note:**

> hi <3   
> hope you're having a good day/night   
> thank u for stumbling upon this piece   
> it's my first time writing smut so pls be kind   
> hope you enjoy it

Eddie adored the spring air, warm and crisp and so entirely refreshing that it made him feel like he could run forever without getting tired, which is exactly what he was planning on doing on this fine morning. Pulling the dorm blinds open, the sunlight pouring in to the room, he smiled and soaked it all in, then turned on his heel towards his roommate who lay curled under his covers. 

“Mike,” Eddie poked at the bed, trying to make contact with a body part. A groan came from the sheets and then nothing, “Mike, come on.” 

There was another groan and then a mumbled, “No, leave me alone.” 

Eddie frowned, “Didn’t you get up like before the sun was even in the sky at the farm?” 

“And that’s why I need to sleep more now.” Mike shuffled under the covers, “Catch up on all that sleep I missed out on.” 

Eddie rolled his eyes, but Mike made a semi-valid point and Eddie wasn’t about to let the morning slip away trying to get his roommate out of bed, no, he had some running to do. 

As he walked through the halls of the college, most of them were rather empty, it was 8am on a Friday after all, everyone would be sleeping in, preparation for tonight’s game and the after-party that was sure to last long into the early hours of Saturday morning. 

He jogged down the stairs and pushed the hall doors open, embracing the chill of the air and the smell of freshly cut grass. The field was beautifully large, stretching far and wide, two goal posts shooting towards the sky at either end. He could barely see across to the other side of it. Still, he did make out the football team and their cheerleaders all practising. 

“Look at them. I don’t understand how they get up so damn early all the time.” 

Eddie turned to see Beverly Marsh leaning against the wall, cigarette perched between her lips and orange locks falling below her shoulders in a curly mess. 

Eddie smiled as he bent his knee, bringing it up towards his back and holding it in in place. “And what exactly are you doing then?”

Bev let out a drag and scoffed, “I’m judging them. I can’t sleep anyway, so may as well be out here laughing at the girls with the pigtails shouting ‘GOOOO BULLDOGS’ and the idiotic douchebags that stare too long they miss catchin’ the ball.” 

Eddie laughed, stretching out his arms. He glanced over at the football team again, yeah Eddie enjoyed getting his run in during the early morning, it was just a bonus that the football team used those same early hours to train. “Who are we versing?” 

Bev snickered, “You really asking me that? Just check the announcement board, or ask literally anyone else.” 

Eddie just nodded and lunged in place, “And will you be joining me on my run today?” 

“Ha!” Bev exclaimed and nodded towards her boots, barely hanging together, laces not even tied properly. 

“Oh baby, you’re killin’ me.” A voice exclaimed from behind Eddie and Eddie shot up straight, turning to see Richie Tozier. “No, please, don’t stop on my behalf.”

“Tozier.” Eddie deadpanned. 

Richie rolled his eyes, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket. “Kaspbrak.” He mocked. 

Bev coughed a laugh, “Get a room.” 

“Funny you say that I actually have one booked for tonight.” Richie slung an arm around Bev, pinching her cigarette and taking a drag for himself, “Whatcha say Eds?” 

Eddie gagged. 

“I’ll take that as a yes and a little performance for what I should expect tonight.” Richie smirked. 

“You’re disgusting.” Eddie spat at him. 

“I love it when you talk dirty, baby.” Richie winked back. 

Eddie groaned, rolling his eyes and sprinting away from the boy. 

And disgusting he was. Always saying those dirty things, whenever he pleased as if there were no damn consequences. Never combing his hair just running his hand through the mess and walking right out into the world, and he always had that awfully weird amount of stubble on his chin like he just shaved whenever he felt like it and not on a proper schedule. And the leather jacket, that stupid fucking leather jacket, the guy wore it with everything, even those god awful sweatpants. Eddie was pretty sure he wore that jacket more than he wore boxers, the way stuff looked in those loose pants, just hanging there, so big and long and just begging for a mouth to be around it. 

Eddie quickly cleared _that_ image from his mind and ran as fast as he could. 

***

“Oh come on, so you’re not attracted to him at all?” Mike scoffed as he and Eddie walked to politics. 

“Shut up.” Eddie hissed back, looking around to check if Richie was anywhere to be seen. 

Mike rolled his eyes, “Calm down, you know he shows up to class at least five minutes late. Now answer my question.” Mike nudged him and Eddie stumbled a little. 

“No.” Eddie exclaimed, “I am not attracted to him at all. He’s repulsive.” Eddie made a show of shivering, displaying how physically repulsed he was at so much as the thought of Richie. 

“Right, mhm, sure. Repulsive. Of course.” Mike nodded.

“Why the fuck are you saying it like that?” Eddie snapped, whacking his friends arm. 

As the two took their seats, Mike turned to face Eddie front on. “Because ever since you transferred here _three_ months ago, the guy hasn’t left you alone. And you’re telling me that you’re not interested at all?” Mike raised an eyebrow. 

“That’s exactly what I’m telling you. Cause it’s the truth.” Eddie didn’t meet Mike’s gaze as he spoke, “Richie Tozier is a disgusting human, with no personal hygiene and he’s got the biggest ego for no god damn reason. Plus he probably has a tiny dick.” 

Mike snorted and there was a sudden weight on the back of Eddie's chair, Richie leaned down, lips next to Eddie’s ear. 

“Why don’t you meet me in the bathroom after class and you can see for yourself?” 

Richie’s breath was hot against his ear and it smelled even deeper of cigarette’s than the guy's normal scent did. 

Eddie shoved his chair backwards as hard as he could, hitting against Richie’s legs. 

Richie grunted in pain and backed away from the chair, “Feisty.” He heaved. 

“Fuck off.” Eddie growled. Richie smirked but backed away a little. 

“All right everyone, seats!” Their professor called from the front of the room. 

Eddie glared as Richie walked away, blowing a kiss and wiggling his fingers. 

Eddie slouched in his seat, murmuring under his breath, “See. What’d I say, disgusting.” He flicked Richie the finger. 

Mike snorted, “Oh, so disgusting, with those wide shoulders, those sparkling blue eyes, those strong arms and that leather jacket that accentuates it all. And not to mention those thighs.” 

Eddie stared back at his friend in shock. 

Mike’s smirk dropped, “I mean,” He cleared his throat, “all I’m saying is, if that boy didn’t have is tunnel vision eyes set on you, not only I but also half this school would be all over him.”

“Right.” Eddie scoffed but he glanced over at Richie. The boy was looking right at him, smirk wide on his lips and winking as he caught Eddie's eye. Eddie rolled his eyes and looked away. 

So what if he looked good in a leather jacket? The guy was an ass and Eddie would rather sleep in a trash can than get into bed with Richie. 

***

Eddie didn’t understand why Mike always wanted to eat out, it was a waste of money and resources and Eddie always offered to make him lunch. Yet here they were once again, stuck in the line for one of the campus cafes, that awful smell of sweat and week-old food filling Eddie’s nose. He shuddered and tried to push the thought of mould food to the very back of his mind. 

“Stop s-scrunching your nose like that!” Bill hissed at him, “You look c-constipated.” 

Eddie scrunched his eyebrows instead, sticking his tongue out at his friend. “So am I the only one who thinks it smells like a garbage dump in here then?” 

It was at that moment that two other boys joined the line. Stanley Uris agreeing, “No you are definitely not, it smells absolutely atrocious in here.” 

Eddie eyed Richie down, “Yeah well it just got ten times worse.” 

Richie rolled his eyes, leaning against the wall, “Eds, baby you’re not convincing anyone that you don’t want me.” He poked his tongue against his cheek and Eddie’s heart leapt. “Ain’t that right Mikey?” 

Mike turned around suddenly at the sound of his name, eyebrows raised, “Huh? No, no he is not.” 

Richie chuckled, “See, no one’s convinced.” 

Eddie made a sound that he wasn’t even fully aware of, it came out like a low growl and it made Richie burst into laughter. “You know what, fuck this. I’m leaving.” Eddie shoved past Stan and Richie. 

“Nooo, he’s just kidding, I was just kidding.” Mike called out but Eddie didn’t even bother to listen. 

He stormed off, nails digging into his palms. He didn’t stop until he came to what the university had dubbed the ‘Midnight tree’ for its extra dark leaves. 

Shockingly there weren’t too many people sat in its shade today. Eddie sat down against the trunk and leaned his head back, closing his eyes. 

Barely thirty seconds had passed when Eddie felt someone kick his shoe, eyes opening instinctively. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Bev dumped herself down next to Eddie. 

Eddie closed his eyes again, “I’m trying to relax.” 

Bev snorted and the smell of cigarette wafted up Eddie’s nose, “It’s 2pm on a Friday, how are you not already relaxed?” 

Eddie refused to answer, instead tried to fall asleep in the afternoon warmth. Bev nudged him, “Let me guess, Tozier is bothering you again.” 

Eddie’s eyes flew open, heat rising to his cheeks and blood boiling with rage, “Can we not mention that name.” 

“I see I am correct then.” Bev laughed, resting her head on Eddie’s shoulder. 

“He’s a dick, and I don’t understand why he can’t just leave me alone.” 

“Because he likes you, dumbass.” Bev deadpanned. 

Eddie rolled his eyes, “No he doesn’t, he just wants to fuck me. Add me to his list of conquests.” Bev suddenly punched his arm, very hard and Eddie jumped back, “Ow!” He frowned at his friend. 

“What kind of a person goes after someone for three whole months just to fuck them?” Bev whacked him in the forehead. “Huh? You imbecile.” 

Eddie whacked her back, “What is with the abuse?” He looked to see Bev just staring back at him, frown creasing the skin just above her nose. “It doesn’t make sense.” 

Bev rolled her eyes, “You going to the game tonight?” 

Eddie couldn’t stop the laugh that blurted from his mouth, “Are you?” 

Bev pulled a cigarette from behind her ear, placing it in between her lips and lighting it, taking a long breath in and letting a longer breath out. Smoke filled the air and Eddie practically lost sight of the girl. “Yeah.” She breathed when she reappeared. “You know that Hanscom guy?” 

Eddie narrowed his eyes, “Everyone knows Ben Hanscom.” The guy was practically a living legend at the college, star quarterback, captain of the basketball team, designed and built one of the cafes on campus, which he now performed at every Saturday night with his band. Simply put, he was the heartthrob of the school. 

Bev laughed a little, “He told me I should go to the game.” She bit her lip, cheeks tinged a slight red and Eddie was gobsmacked. “Watch him play.” 

Eddie gasped, “Does the Bev Marsh have a little crush?” 

Bev blew her puff right into his face and Eddie winced at the smell, waving it away with his hands as fast as he could. He smiled, leaning back against the tree, “Guess I’ll have to come along, give you some competition.” 

“Hell no, you better stay far away from my man.” Bev chuckled. 

“Your man? That happened fast.” 

“You have your own man to worry about. Leave this one for me.” 

Eddie sighed. “Richie is not my man.” 

As if the simple sound of his name was enough to summon him, Richie appeared towering over Eddie. His expression seemed like one of concern and guilt which was entirely impossible because Richie was incapable of feeling guilty for anything he’d ever done. 

“Eds darlin',” Richie took a deep breath in and suddenly laughed. 

Eddie rolled his eyes and began to stand up. 

“No, no wait.” Eddie watched as Richie took a moment to compose himself, heaving a deep sigh before looking Eddie right in the eyes. A serious expression plastered on his face. “I came to apologise for my behaviour earlier but, I mean come on you may as well be on your knees here. Just perfect height for me to…” Richie made a gesture to unzip his pants and Eddie was standing in a flash. 

“You’re an ass.” Eddie’s blood was boiling, rage flowing through his veins but he had no idea how to put it into words so he just walked off, filled with inexplicable anger and a fucked up image of Richie’s bulge in those jeans. 

***

There was the sound of keys jingling at the door and Eddie made a move to help open it, assuming it was Mike. When the door opened, it was not Mike. 

Eddie tried to slam the door shut. 

“Woah, woah. Come on baby.” Richie stuck his foot in between the wall and the door, forcing it open. 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Eddie hissed, pushing against the door even harder. “I told you to leave me the hell alone.” 

Eddie pushed all his weight against the door, begging for it to close, for the weight to be too much for Richie’s stupid foot to handle. 

Richie didn’t budge, instead, his hand curled around the edge of the door and he pushed it open stepping into Eddie’s dorm. 

“Mike gave me his key.” Richie swung the key in front of Eddie as if that was a perfect explanation. 

Eddie snatched the key from Richie’s fingers, “And why exactly did he do that?” He huffed. 

Richie grinned wickedly, striding passed Eddie and laying himself down on the couch. 

Eddie eyed the boy in front of him, his feet dangling off the end of the couch, half his body over the edge and one of his arms bent to support his neck, his hand practically the same size as his head. He was massive, everything about him was just huge. Eddie felt the sudden urge to jump on top of him, see if he wasn’t just all talk. 

“You like what you see?” Richie’s voice snapped Eddie out of his trance and he turned his eyes to see the smuggest look in the world on Richie’s face. “Huh?” 

Eddie crossed his arms, “Why. Are. You. Here?” He sounded out. 

Richie scoffed and turned his head back to the ceiling, “Don’t talk to me like I’m a child when you were just thinking about sucking my dick.” 

“I was not.” Eddie yelled. 

Richie chuckled insincerely, “I want to take you to the game tonight.” 

Eddie’s mind went blank, “What?” 

Richie stood up, slowly making his way over to Eddie until he was mere millimetres from him, “I want to take you to the game tonight. Let me?” 

“Let you?” 

“Well, I can’t take you if you don’t let me.” Richie smiled. 

Eddie shook his head, walking away from Richie and towards his desk. “Go find someone else that will let you take them to the game.” 

“I don’t want to take someone else.” 

“Why not?” 

“Because I’m hoping you’ll let me fuck you after the game.” 

Eddie turned back around to face Richie again, “Why won’t you leave me alone? Why do you constantly bother me?” 

Richie frowned at him, a look of confusion on his face, “Because I want to fuck you?” Richie said it as if Eddie should’ve already known that. 

“You wanna fuck me that bad?” Richie just nodded. “Why?” 

Richie licked his lips, his eyes scouring down Eddie’s body and Eddie felt naked already. Had the door not opened at that very second, Eddie was sure he would’ve done something he’d regret. 

“Mike!” Eddie shouted as his roommate stepped into their dorm. “Why did you give Richie your key?” 

“I didn’t give him my key, I gave him a key.” Mike said matter of factly. 

Eddie inhaled sharply, “Why did you give Richie a key?” 

Mike shrugged, “Because he wanted one.” 

Eddie’s mouth dropped open as he tried to search for the words to explain how incredibly stupid that was, but there was none. “I’m going to Bev’s.” Was what he settled with and he walked out the door ignoring Richie’s cry of ‘Wait.’ 

*** 

“Do you think Richie would actually be good in bed?” Eddie pondered as he and Bev made their way to the game. 

“He is. I know from experience.” 

Eddie almost broke his neck looking at her, “What?” 

“Yeah, we fucked a bunch before you transferred here.” 

Eddie blinked at her, once, twice and three times before Bev’s lips quirked up a little and she suddenly laughed. Eddie narrowed his eyes at her, “You’re messing with me.” 

“No shit.” Bev whacked his arm. “But I’ve only ever heard good things from many, many people.” 

Eddie sighed and shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans. He saw Bev turn to him out of the corner of his eyes. 

“What? You wanna fuck him now?” Bev asked. 

“I don’t know.” Eddie frowned, “Do you think he’d stop bothering me if I did?” 

“Well, that depends, how do you perform in the sack?” Bev raised an eyebrow. 

Eddie just rolled his eyes. “Did you speak to Ben again?” 

Bev couldn’t have stopped the smile that spread across her lips, “Maybe.” 

Eddie expected her to say more, she did not. “Oh so you get to know everything about my love life but I can’t know anything about yours?”

“You don’t have a love life.” Bev snorted. 

“You’re the one that keeps trying to tell me Richie likes me.” Eddie pointed out. 

“Bev.” A husky voice called from the field.

The two looked towards the sound of the voice. Ben Hanscom running towards them beautifully, hair bouncing with his step, strong arms swinging by his side. Now that was a man Eddie didn’t mind getting under. 

The boy smiled as he stopped in front of the two. “You made it.” He glanced at Eddie, “Hey man, I think Tozier was looking for you.”

Eddie let out an audible groan, “Great.” He nudged Bev, “I’m gonna go find us some seats, I’ll see you later.” 

Bev simply nodded, not even peeling her eyes away from Ben. 

Eddie shook his head, keeping his chuckle to himself and started to make his way up the metal stairs. He’d never seen Bev like this but he was glad she’d finally found someone she deemed worthy of her time. 

As it turned out, practically everyone had decided to come to the game tonight which made Eddie’s hunt for seats a lot harder than it needed to be. He soon found out that it was actually the grand final and they were versing the top team in the state which people had decided meant they just had to see what happened. He was about ready to give up when he spotted two seats out of the corner of his eye, he sprinted towards them and sat himself down in one of the seats. However, not five seconds after he’d sat down did two girls walk up to him. 

“These are our seats.” One of them said, sporting a green and white painted face. 

“Sorry?” He questioned, quirking an eyebrow. 

The other girl, who wore no face paint, smiled, “That’s okay, just move.” 

Eddie’s face dropped into a frown, “No, I mean how are these your seats? You guys weren’t sitting here.” 

“We were here before.” The painted face explained. “Plus you’re only taking up one seat.” 

“I have a friend coming.” Eddie snapped.

The non-painted face snickered. “Sure you do.” 

It was at that moment the guy sitting next to Eddie tapped his arm, “Come on buddy, why don’t you be a gentleman and let the girls sit here.” The guy smiled at the girls, “I’m sure you’ll find somewhere else to sit.” 

Eddie didn’t move, wasn’t going to until the guy hit him on the back two times, just to really encourage him to move Eddie assumed. Eddie stood up, stepping not so cautiously around the girls and stomping up more stairs. He’d barely made it to the next platform when he heard an all too familiar voice. 

“I got something you can sit on, babydoll.” Richie opened his legs wide, slouched in a seat. 

Eddie eyed him and scoffed, “I’m sure I’ll find a bigger seat somewhere far away from here.” 

“Let me show you how wrong you are.” Richie smirked. 

Eddie crossed his arms, tapping his foot against the metal beneath him. There were four seats next to Richie. 

“Who’s sitting there?” He nodded to the seats. 

“You could.” Richie grinned, “Stan and Mike are wishing Bill good luck with his big game.” Richie slid upwards in his chair and swung his legs to the side to allow room for Eddie to pass. “Come on Eds, sit down.” 

Maybe it was the fact that Richie’s smile seemed genuine and his voice was smooth and kind with no ulterior motive behind it. Or maybe it was the fact that Richie’s shirt was unbuttoned an unnecessary amount exposing the top of his chest, and the way he moved his legs made his thighs look even bigger than normal. Either way, Eddie stepped passed Richie and took a seat next to him. 

“Haven’t seen you come to one of these before.” Richie commented. 

“What?” Eddie hissed. 

“The games,” Richie gestured to the field spread in front of them, “you don’t usually come do you?” 

Eddie shook his head. “Do you?” 

“Not until the other person does.” Richie winked. 

Eddie’s brows furrowed in confusion, “Wha-“ He cut himself off, “Never mind, don’t say anything.” 

Richie chuckled, deep and low in his throat and Eddie hated the sound, “I’m here every game, gotta support Billy.” 

Eddie smiled slightly, “I didn’t realise you two were such good friends.” 

“I’ve known the guy practically since birth.” Richie said offhandedly, “Can’t remember a second of my life without him.” 

“You found seats.” Bev squealed, interrupting Eddie before he could say anything else. 

Eddie glanced up at her, shuffling his body to the side so she could squeeze past. “Thank Richie.” 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you.” Bev grinned at Richie as she settled in her seat, “How can we ever repay you?” 

“Get this one here to come to the after-party and I’ll consider your debt repaid.” Richie inclined his head towards Eddie. 

Eddie smirked, “I’m already going dipshit.” 

Richie looked at him, eyes wide. “Be still my heart. He goes to the game and the party?” 

“Guess you’ll just have to think of another way for us to repay you.” Eddie shrugged, his smirk growing a little wilder. 

Richie’s eyes went dark with hunger, “Oh I can definitely think of a few ways you could pay me back.” 

Eddie didn’t take his eyes off Richie for a moment, something felt different. 

“I hate to interrupt,” Bev interrupted, “whatever this is. But I’m feeling a little left out here.” 

Eddie slowly turned his eyes away from Richie, savouring the expression covering Richie’s face. 

“How’d it go with Ben?” Eddie poked at Bev. 

“Ben?” Richie exclaimed, “Hanscom?” 

Bev licked her lips, a smug smirk playing at them. 

“You’re fucking Ben Hanscom?” Richie looked more confused and shocked than Eddie had ever seen him. 

“Why are you so shocked by that?” Bev raised any eyebrow in competition. 

Richie leaned back a little, expression softening. “No, no. I’m not shocked at all.” He looked from Bev to the field and back again, “So, how is he?” 

“Okay well, I haven’t fucked him yet.” Bev backed down, “But soon, very soon.” 

“You haven’t fucked him yet? Okay, now I’m shocked.” Richie laughed. 

Bev scoffed, “I like the guy.” 

Eddie smiled at his friend, “You do?” 

“Yeah,” Bev tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and Eddie had never seen her look quite so girly. “Yeah, I do.” 

“Well, I hope it goes well.” 

Richie nodded along, “Yeah, same here.” 

Stan and Mike came up a couple of minutes later, beer and fries balanced in all four of their hands. They handed them out just before the game started, which Eddie spent the whole time too focused on Richie’s arm rested around the back of his chair. 

*** 

Eddie couldn’t take his god damn eyes off Richie. 

His shirt that had been buttoned during the game was now open and flowing with every move the guy made. His chest was on full display, Richie having disregarded the tank top he’d had on underneath after someone spilt their beer all over it. For someone that Eddie had never seen work out, Richie was gorgeously toned, not ripped but definitely toned. His wide shoulders slimmed down to his waist and the deep curves of his v line were making Eddie dizzy. 

Eddie had been stuck on one of the kitchen stools for half an hour just glaring at him and his stupid dance moves and his stupid grin. He watched with distaste as Richie twirled Bev around, his shirt almost falling off and Eddie choked on his sip of beer. 

“Fucking asshole.” Eddie sputtered. 

“Who?” Mike walked up to him, taking a seat next to Eddie. 

Eddie shook his head, “Huh?” 

“Who’s the asshole?” Mike hummed. 

Eddie coughed again and then again and didn’t really answer Mike’s question, the other boy narrowing his eyes. 

“You okay?” Mike patted Eddie’s back. 

“I’m fine.” Eddie shook Mike’s hand off. 

Mike didn’t seem convinced but any further questions he had were cut off by Bev stumbling over to the two boys. 

“Richie is hilarious.” She giggled, poking Eddie’s arm. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Eddie rolled his eyes, “Richie’s hilarious, Richie’s amazing, Richie’s the best, Richie’s so hot, Richie’s so,” Eddie was cut off by the man himself. 

“Unbelievably great in bed.” Richie winked. “Not that you would know, and how tragic that is.” 

Eddie leaned back from Richie, “Why don’t you two just go back to dancing?”

“Why don’t you join us?” Bev hummed. 

Eddie laughed sarcastically, “I don’t think so.” 

“Awww c’mon Eds, dance with me?” Richie smirked at him, hand extended ready for Eddie to take. 

Richie’s face was flushed from dancing, tiny droplets of sweat running down his temples, chest heaving with every breath he took. Eddie did not want to take his hand. 

“Yeah, no I don’t think so.” Eddie repeated harshly. 

Richie raised his eyebrows, leaning in towards Eddie, “And why not?” 

Eddie couldn’t stop his eyes from drifting down Richie’s torso, his jeans sitting unbelievably low and Eddie had to gulp. “I don’t want to.” Eddie’s said in a small voice. 

Richie’s grin went completely wild, “Come on baby, it’ll be fun.” He stuck his tongue to the inside of his cheek and Eddie’s mouth suddenly felt extremely dry. “Dancing with me is unlike dancing with anyone else, I’ll blow your mind.” 

Eddie felt like his body was on fire, he couldn’t take his eyes off Richie, wanted to jump on top of him right then and there. Richie was having far too much fun with this and Eddie desperately wanted to prove him wrong, prove all his friends wrong. Richie would not win him over. 

So Eddie hopped off his seat and grabbed Richie’s hand leading him towards the dance floor. “Alright Tozier, show me your moves.” 

Richie smirked and pulled Eddie close to his body, those big strong hands wrapping around Eddie’s waist and curving to the small of his back. Eddie tried to silence the sharp inhale of his breath as his chest hit Richie’s. He’d never noticed just how tall Richie really was, but Eddie fit so perfectly under Richie’s chin and so wonderfully against his chest. He had never felt so small and yet quite so safe. 

Eddie looked up towards Richie only to see Richie’s eyes bearing down on him, eyes almost dark and a small smirk playing at his lips. He could feel every single breath Richie took against his own chest. 

Eddie didn’t want to spend one more second looking at Richie and so he turned himself around which somehow filled him with an immense amount of confidence. He grabbed Richie’s hands, placing them on his hips and running them down his front. The moment he started moving his hips his instincts just took over, grinding his ass up and down against Richie, who suddenly grasped Eddie’s hips harder, guiding them and pressing himself into Eddie. 

Eddie could feel Richie’s dick getting hard, hands digging into his hips and Eddie had to bite his lips to hold onto his moan. It didn’t work. 

The moan slipped from his mouth like a confession to a crime and Eddie heard a deep guttural sound come from Richie’s mouth. He moved his hands to Eddie’s thighs and pressed even further into Eddie. 

And it felt good, Eddie did not want him to stop, did not want it to end, it felt far too good. Eddie felt so, so good. Then the music stopped. Eddie could hear his heavy breathing and was suddenly far more aware that it was Richie who’d been dry humping him. 

Richie. 

He could still feel the outline of Richie’s dick against his ass and he wanted to get on his knees right there in the middle of the dance floor. 

He turned around to face Richie again and stepped back, putting some distance between himself and Richie’s cock. 

Eddie gulped, cleared his throat and gulped again, “Okay, nice moves. Can we be done now?” 

Richie ran a hand through his hair and let a long breath out, “Sure Kaspbrak if you want this to be done. It can be done.” 

Eddie’s eyes wandered down from Richie’s face to follow a single droplet of sweat as it chased itself down his chin, across his abs and disappeared into the hem of his jeans. That was enough for Eddie to let go of any control he had left. 

Eddie grabbed the collars of Richie’s wide-open shirt and pulled him down until his lips crashed into Eddie’s. It hurt at first, the impact was a bit more than Eddie expected but it didn’t take longer than a second for Eddie to melt into the kiss completely. Richie’s hands ran down Eddie’s sides until they rested on his waist, holding Eddie as close to his body as he could. Eddie parted his lips ever so slightly, allowing room for Richie to slip his tongue through. Eddie moved his own hands from Richie’s collar to Richie’s neck, his fingertips curling into Richie’s hair. He floated down from his toes and as his feet landed flat on the ground he dug his teeth into Richie’s bottom lip igniting a sound from Richie that Eddie had never heard ever before. It somehow clicked in Eddie’s head at that sound that he was making out with Richie goddamn Tozier. 

He pulled back but kept his hands in Richie’s hair. 

Richie took a sharp inhale, his hair a dishevelled mess and his face and chest flushed red. “Wh-where ya goin'?” 

Eddie blinked furiously, “What?” 

Richie shook his head, “Yu-you just kissed me. You kissed me Kaspbrak. You said you’d never want me but you just kissed me. Ha-ha, you kissed me.” 

“Stop talking Tozier.” Eddie hissed. 

Richie shut his mouth but licked his lips as his eyes darted around Eddie’s face. Eddie could taste cigarette and dark chocolate in his mouth, he took his hands from Richie’s neck and grabbed Richie’s wrist, leading him away from the dance floor and to the staircase. 

“Wh-where we goin'?” Richie asked as they made their way up the stairs. 

Eddie whipped his head around for a second, “Shut up.” 

Three doors greeted Eddie as he reached the top of the case. He took a gamble and opened the door on the left. 

It was empty. There was a bed. 

Eddie yanked Richie into the room and onto the bed, slamming the door shut behind them. He looked at Richie for a moment, sitting at the edge of the bed an expression of slight confusion on his face. 

“Alright Kaspbrak you’ve got me in a dark room, all alone and you don’t want me to make a sound. I’m kind of a little worried here.” Richie chuckled nervously. 

Eddie sighed, “Do you ever know when to stop talking?” 

“No, not really but that’s what makes me so charming.” Richie smiled boyishly. 

Eddie scoffed but he couldn’t think of anything to say back, he just wanted to jump on Richie’s lap and stick his tongue down his throat. 

So he did, he walked over to the edge of the bed and sat himself down in Richie’s lap legs bent on either side. Richie grabbed Eddie’s ass, that boyish smile morphing into something a lot more sinister. Eddie eyed him for a second before pushing his lips against Richie’s. 

Richie moaned into Eddie’s mouth as Eddie’s tongue made its way between his lips. Eddie felt Richie squeeze his ass before he picked him up and flipped him onto the bed. Their lips not even parting for one second, Eddie could barely breathe by the time his head hit the pillow. He didn’t want to stop though, Richie tasted so so good and felt even better. For all his talk, Richie was ten times better than he could ever make himself out to be. It was lucky that Richie pulled back when he did because Eddie was running out of breath. 

Richie traced his thumb across Eddie’s bottom lip as he pushed his knee between Eddie’s legs. Richie leaned in close and Eddie’s heart felt like it was shaking, “Are you drunk?” 

Eddie looked up from Richie’s thumb, “No, I had like half a beer.” He moved his head down less than an inch and took Richie’s thumb into his mouth, sucking up and down and up and down then letting it out with a pop. “Are you?”

Richie’s eyes were stuck on his thumb, “N-no.” He stuttered and then cleared his throat, “No, I didn’t drink anything.” 

With that Richie leaned even closer to Eddie, lips brushing against each other. Eddie smirked, pushing Richie over and crawling on top of him to straddle him, ripping open his shirt and slowly kissing down his chest. Eddie glanced up at Richie to see him lean his head back into the pillow, eyes to the ceiling and Eddie smiled to himself. He ran one hand down Richie’s thigh palming his bulge and unbuckling Richie’s belt with his other hand. He shuffled down the jeans and then his boxers. What Eddie saw was enough for him to understand why Richie seemed to be such a legend on campus. Eddie took Richie’s cock in his hand and began to work it up and down a couple of times before lowering his head and taking Richie in as deep as he could. 

Richie moaned deeply as Eddie continued to bob his head and the sound made Eddie’s dick hard. Richie was so big and long, Eddie could barely fit his mouth around him. He stopped himself from going too deep for a moment, sucking as much as he could. Richie’s hand suddenly coming down onto Eddie’s head and pushing him down further. Richie’s cock hit the back of Eddie’s throat, his eyes stinging and filling with tears. He didn’t get very far when he tried to pull back, Richie’s hand firmly placed on the top of Eddie’s head and fingers curling into his hair tugging him back and forth. 

Each time Eddie went down he took Richie further into his throat, tears rolling down his cheeks and Eddie had to let out a groan to ease the pain but that made Richie thrust up. 

“Fuck baby.” Richie breathed, “Fuck.” 

Eddie couldn’t stop the drool from his mouth as he took in every last inch of Richie’s cock. Richie’s fingers grasped Eddie’s hair aggressively. 

“Oh my god,” Richie’s voice was hoarse. “Fuck you’re good at that.” 

Richie pushed Eddie down as he thrust into Eddie’s mouth. 

“Fuck, yes. Fuck your lips feel good.” Richie started thrusting faster. “Fuuuuck.” He dragged out. “You look so pretty with my cock in your mouth.” 

Eddie despised how great that made him feel and just how hard he got because of it. He groaned again in satisfaction. 

“Yeah I bet you’re enjoying this, you just love sucking my cock don’t you.” 

Eddie’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, tears burning as they streamed down his face. He pushed harder against Richie’s hand until his mouth was empty and he licked up from the base of Richie’s dick and then sucked back down a couple of times, his nose hitting the skin just below Richie’s belly button. 

Richie released a noise that sounded like a growl and pulled Eddie towards him again, kissing him full on the mouth. Eddie didn’t even have time to wipe the drool or cum from his chin. 

Eddie moaned into the kiss just before Richie flipped him over by the waist and ripped his pants off in one swift motion. Richie’s hand found home in Eddie’s hair again and pushed his head down not the sheets. Eddie felt Richie spread his cheeks and ease himself into Eddie slightly, Richie planted a kiss on the back Eddie’s neck and then with no warning rammed inside of him. 

Eddie’s eyes went wide at the sensation and his dried tears began to well up again, he bit down on the sheets. 

Richie pulled back halfway and then pumped in and out and in and slightly out, grabbing Eddie’s hips and moving them back and forth until he found a rhythm that made Eddie feel like he was somehow ascending into heaven and falling into hell at the same time. 

Eddie’s mind went entirely blank, all he knew was Richie’s cock was pumping inside him filling him up so well, and the sound of Richie’s hip bones slamming against Eddie’s ass. 

Eddie moaned and suddenly his head was pulled up from the sheets by his hair, making him squeal. 

Richie leaned onto Eddie, “Use your words baby.” He quickened his pace, slamming harder into Eddie. “Tell me how good you feel with my cock inside of you.” 

Eddie couldn’t believe the next words that he spoke, “Your cock feels amazing inside me.” 

Richie yanked Eddie’s hair back further, “And?” 

“A-and,” Eddie breathed heavily as Richie seemed to get deeper inside of him. He lost his train of thought. “F-fu-fuck Richie.” 

Richie pushed Eddie’s head back into the sheets and Eddie groaned. His dick throbbing with the need for release and as if Richie could read his mind, Eddie felt him wrap his hand around it. 

Eddie moaned deeply the second Richie started moving his hand. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Eddie panted, losing all ability to control his voice. His breathing uneven, his moans turning whiny. 

He started rocking his ass back and forth, hitting against Richie’s skin and for a moment that’s all it was the sound of skin slapping together, Eddie’s uneven whines and Richie’s low breaths. 

“God, you’re so fucking tight.” Richie grunted, “You’re so hot, you feel so fucking good.” Richie seemed to slow down. 

“Don’t,” Eddie panted, “fucking…stop.” 

Richie instead pulled out entirely but kept working his hand up and down Eddie’s cock. “Tell me how much you want me.” 

Eddie’s mind went numb, “I want you so fucking bad, I need you.” Eddie tried to get his breathing under control, “I need your cock inside of me. I want you and only you.” 

“Fuuuck,” Richie sighed deeply, “I’ve waited so long for you to say that.”

Eddie’s heart skipped a beat, “Richie if you don’t get your dick back inside me, I’m gonna kill you.” 

Again Richie slammed balls deep into him with no warning, making Eddie yelp. And Richie did not slow his pace, ramming not Eddie again and again, grabbing his hips with both hands to keep himself and Eddie steady. 

Eddie was being rocked back and forth and into the bed viciously, his breaths getting shorter and moans growing louder. 

“Shit baby.” Richie moaned.

Eddie was losing his grasp on reality, crumbling for handfuls of the bedsheets to hold on to. His vision was going white, “Richie.” He murmured. 

“Louder Eds.” Richie growled.

It was the sound of that stupid nickname that sent Eddie over the edge, “Richie, Richie.” Eddie let out as his vision went blank save for the stars he saw as his eyes rolled back. Richie slowed down only slightly as Eddie collapsed into the bed his body going limp. 

It didn’t take too long for Richie to finish after Eddie, pumping inside of him a couple more times and kissing Eddie’s neck as he came down from his high. 

Eddie felt Richie pull out of him and roll over onto the bed, Richie grazed his cheek with the knuckle of his thumb and Eddie turned to face him, vision still blurred a little. 

“Hey there,” Richie smiled, “how you feelin’?” 

Eddie took in every feature of Richie in that moment and realized just how attractive he really was. “You’re good,” Eddie croaked, “you’re really good at that.” 

Richie laughed, tucking a strand of Eddie’s hair behind his ear and then opened his arms, “C’mere.” 

Against his better judgement, Eddie shuffled across the bed and nestled into Richie’s chest. 

“You’re pretty good at that too.” Richie traced his finger across Eddie’s chest. 

Eddie slowly came back to reality, actual thoughts returning to his mind, “So you’re not just all talk huh?” 

Richie smirked, “So you actually did wanna suck my dick. Huh.” 

Eddie whacked him. 

“You wanna do it again?” Richie raised an eyebrow. 

“Shut up.” Eddie hissed but bit down on his lip. 

Richie chuckled a little before pulling Eddie into a kiss. A very soft and tender kiss that made Eddie’s lips feel like they were melting, his eyes fluttered closed. 

His lips were tingling by the time Richie pulled back, a more serious expression on Richie’s face. 

“This is going to happen again though, right?” Richie asked. 

Eddie didn’t even have to think about his answer, “Yes Tozier, this is definitely happening again.” 

Relief washed over Richie’s face, a grin spreading from ear to ear. “Can I take you on a date tomorrow?” 

“What?” Eddie frowned at him. 

“I like you.” Richie stated, “I don’t wanna just fuck you and leave.” He stroked his thumb across Eddie’s cheek. 

Eddie blinked a couple of times, “You actually like me?” 

“Yes dumbass, how did you not know that?” 

“I just thought you were joking.” Eddie said. 

Richie looked at him with an expression of disbelief, “I said I wanted to fuck you, was I joking about that?” 

Eddie just shook his head. And then he smiled, “Yes, you can take me on a date. I’d like that.” 

Richie looked at him for a bit, a soft smile on his lips and he leaned forward to kiss him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading !!!  
> if any of you caught the door reference let me know


End file.
